


His Guardian Angel

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark saves Oliver and confessions are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to CW/DC Comics  
>  For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: angel

It was a miracle. One minute, Oliver was falling through the air, and the next, he was wrapped in warm arms, going up.

Tilting his head, he smiled seeing Clark, or rather, _Superman_. He looked serious, concentrating on his task. Only when they were back in Oliver’s apartment did Clark release him.

“Nice timing, Boyscout,” Oliver remarked. “I appreciate the save.”

“It’s what I do,” Clark replied, shrugging. “You want to explain why you were sky diving without the parachute?”

Oliver smirked. “I got on the wrong side of some gang, who decided to be cliché and throw me off a building. They clearly didn’t factor you in.”

A small smile graced Clark’s lips. “Well, _someone_ has to watch out for you.”

“Aww, Clark, you really know how to make a guy feel special,” Oliver said, batting his eyelashes playfully. Clark just rolled his eyes in response, making Ollie laugh.

Clark’s expression suddenly shifted, becoming unreadable, the sudden change causing Ollie to say, “Penny for your thoughts.”

Clark started. “What?”

“You look like you’re deep in thought,” Oliver explained.

Sighing, Clark nodded. “I was just thinking what a close call this was.”

“I’m fine, Clark. You saved me,” Oliver said gently. Grinning, he added, “My very own guardian angel.” Which was true; more often than not, Ollie felt that Clark should have wings. He certainly was the closest to heaven that Ollie would ever be, at least while he was still breathing.

“Yeah, but I am always worried I’m going to be a second too late,” Clark confessed, not meeting his eyes. “I …”

Cupping Clark’s face in his hands, he gently urged Clark to look up at him. “You what?”

Clark swallowed hard, and finally admitted, “I can’t lose you.”

Ollie was taken aback by the simple declaration. “You won’t,” he promised, dropping his hands. “You never could.”

“I’ve lost so many people that I loved already,” Clark continued, frowning. “I just don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”

“Love?” Oliver choked. Clark’s gaze locked on his, and he nodded.

“Love,” Clark confirmed.

“You mean, just as a friend, right?” Oliver questioned, not wanting to get his hopes up.

“Would you hate me if I said ‘no’?” Clark asked, biting his lower lip.

Ollie almost pinched himself to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. Could it be that his feelings weren’t unrequited after all?

Noticing Clark watching him nervously, Oliver pulled Clark into his arms, and kissed him. Clark froze, but within moments, returned the kiss.

Parting when the need for air became overwhelming, they stared at each other, unsure what to say.

Finally, Oliver spoke. “As you can tell, I don’t hate you. The truth is … well, I’m a little crazy about you.”

At his words, Clark relaxed. “You are, are you?”

“Very much so,” Oliver confirmed. “So what are you doing to do about it?”

“I have a few ideas,” Clark murmured, before capturing his lips once more.

Words were overrated anyway. 


End file.
